When They Left Me
by Maddie QD
Summary: After Edward left Bella, she was broken. She decides to leave Forks, and wanders the world for a couple days before Victoria finds her. In a moment of mercy, Victoria decides to make Bella a vampire. They join a coven, and love in peace. What happens when they stumble upon the Cullens? And what happens when the Cullens want to take Bella back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leaving

I knew I was being depressed. In fact, Charlie told me so. But I still couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that Edward and the Cullens had left me. Edward, the love of my life. The Cullens, who were going to be my family. They already were. But they were gone. Gone without a trace, without a simple goodbye, minus the one from Edward that had crushed my heart.

I started packing again, wondering how long it would take before I could make a clean break. I know, it was awful to Charlie, but I couldn't stay here. I couldn't. I wouldn't. He would get over me. So would everyone else. They would have too.

Part of the reason I had circles under my eyes was because I stayed up late into the night, packing all my things. The night was the only time I could do it without being worried Charlie would walk in on me and question what I was doing. This was the only way I could do it. It was the only way I could leave without some sort of resistance.

I knew it was selfish. I knew it was self-serving. But honestly, I couldn't live like this. I couldn't live in the place where the love of my life had abandoned me. The place where I was trapped in my misery, and I couldn't escape it.

* * *

><p>I finished packing three days later. I had a lot of clothes, and all of my money from my college fund. I would be good for a while, and then I could find someplace to stay. I knew I had to leave soon, so I decided that I would be gone before the weekend was over. Since it was Wednesday, I had a couple of days to work up the courage to leave Forks behind.<p>

What would Charlie think? What would my soon to be ex-classmates think? I knew there would be gossip for months. Mike Newton would probably be disappointed that I was gone. He was still flirting with me, and wouldn't take a hint that I didn't want to be with anyone. Still, I knew I would be free of him soon. I would be free of everyone in Forks.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and I still hadn't gone yet. I had one more day, or else I would never leave. I knew that in myself. I just had to make a clean break.<p>

I spent the rest of Saturday writing a goodbye note to Charlie. That was all that was keeping me here. A stupid goodbye note that probably wouldn't do anything to cushion the blow that I was gone. If anything, it would make the pain worse. But it was one thing I had to do. It was for me, so I was making sure I would never come back. It would be the thing that would keep me away, like a treaty. It would say underneath what I wrote to Charlie that I would never come back.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! This is my first ever fan fiction, so I want to know what you think. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Left

This was it. It was Sunday night, and I had finally finished writing the note to Charlie. It said:

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry I have to do this, but I'm leaving. I can't stay here knowing what I do and not being depressed. I am going away somewhere, and I don't know where, so don't ask. Don't try to contact me, because I left my phone here. Don't worry about me. I will find my way. It breaks my heart to do this, but I know what is best for me. I love you, and Mom very much. Please don't worry. I'll be fine. _

_Lots of Love,_

_Bella _

It was the hardest thing I have ever written in my life, and it tore my heart out and spilled it on the floor. The only thing that had been harder for me was to get over Edward, which I hadn't succeeded in. I knew I would miss Charlie, but things would be better this way. I knew I was being a little selfish, but I think I earned it. All of my life I had done things for other people. I had moved to Forks for Renee, I had lived in Forks for Charlie. I had always, always done things for others. It was my turn to do something selfish for a change. I had to leave. I just had too.

* * *

><p>Charlie was asleep finally, and I was preparing to leave the house. I placed the note in the kitchen, where I knew he would go in the morning to get breakfast. I picked up all the things I had packed, which fit in two bags. All I had were clothes, money, and some books. I didn't have anything of Edward's, because all of the things he had given me, and the pictures of him I had had all mysteriously disappeared when he left. I knew he had done something, but I wasn't sure. Still, it was good for me not to have anything of his. It would have just made it harder to let him go.<p>

At precisely 2:34 am, I opened the front door. I knew this would be the last time I would do it. For a second, I debated whether or not this was the right choice. Then, I came to my senses. This was the right thing if I wanted to live my life the right way. Without the memory that Edward had stood there, or that here was the place that we had been. I knew if I didn't leave, my whole life I would be haunted by the memory of the Adonis that I had once loved.

With one final glance back into the house I had called home, and plunged out the door, and into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a short chapter, but I had a really busy day today. Don't worry, I am working on a longer, exciting chapter. Please review and follow!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Exploration

Kansas. Virginia. Oklahoma. All of these were places that had crossed my mind when I was planning running away. But now that I thought about it, I couldn't go to those places. Those were places where there was sun. Those were not places a vampire would live.

I guess I have to admit it now. I am looking for vampires. But not for the reasons you would imagine. I am looking for people other than the Cullens, and see if I could get their help. I know it would be hard, considering that most of them are human blood drinkers. And, I had blood that vampires apparently went crazy for. The only other animal blood drinkers I knew of were the Denali clan, and I knew that they were close with the Cullens and would probably tell them I was there. That was something I didn't want.

I wondered for at least three days, and I was currently somewhere near Seattle. Rain had been pouring for at least three days, and I was soaked to the bone. At first, I had been traveling by train, but it was putting a big decrease on my money, and I knew if I wanted to keep this up for a while, I would have to make due on foot. It seemed like a big mistake, and I almost decided to go back to the trains. But I didn't, and I knew it was the right choice if I was to survive until I found some vampires.

I knew I might get sick, but lately I have been getting desperate. I left home about 2 months ago, and I had thought I would have found some vampires by now. So, I had been making a small prick on one of my fingers every few days, and letting the blood drip of the cut so that some vampires could maybe find me. But so far, it hadn't done me any good. The only thing I had attracted so far was some mosquitos. But I didn't give up. I had a feeling I couldn't define that made me feel like I was very, very close to something big. I wasn't sure what, but I wondered if it was a vampire.

* * *

><p>3 days later<p>

I was dying. I knew I was. Why else would I be seeing things? I kept seeing flashes of orange and white, and I was stumbling around without any purpose. I was cold all of the time, and I had the feeling all the time that I was being watched, or that someone was right behind me. But every time I looked, there wasn't anything there. Maybe I wasn't dying, maybe I was just going crazy. Neither of those options are good ones. I knew in the back of my head that I need to find vampires soon, or I wouldn't find them ever.

* * *

><p>5 days later<p>

I had no clue where I was anymore. I was clearly in the middle of a forest, but I didn't know what state, or town, or anything. I had very little food, but plenty of water because it rained all the time. I was sure how I was going to find any vampires now. I knew I should probably find civilization, but it would be very hard considering I had been wondering for days and not found anything. Sometimes I wondered if I was wandering in circles, because I kept seeing the same things. The same trees, the same rock in the path that I tripped over. I didn't know what made me keep coming in the same direction, but every time there was a fork in the path, I kept turning to the right fork, which might have led me into the same place.

* * *

><p>1 day later<p>

What was happening to me? I was seeing the weirdest orange flashes, and hearing the sounds of leaves and branches breaking, almost as if someone was running behind me. I couldn't see anything though, and every time I settled down to sleep, I heard noises that made me stand back up and keep moving. I knew I would have to sleep soon, or I could pass out from exhaustion. I was already dead on my feet. So when I saw a cluster of bushes that would shelter me, I headed straight for them, and laid down right away. I had a pillow, but no blankets, so it took me a while to get comfortable.

What was that noise? It was like someone was deliberately making all the noise in the world, stepping on all the twigs in the forest. Then, I heard the rustle of bushes, and I knew someone was standing right next to me. I opened my eyes, and I saw a person I thought I would never see again.

Victoria.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Plan

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" said Victoria, in a voice I didn't expect her to have. It was so girly, I pictured it with bubblegum and blond ringlets. Oh no, the one vampire I probably couldn't reason with. The one who would hate me for the death of her mate. The one who would make sure I had a painful death, and not come back as a vampire. I was terrified, because if this happened the way she planned it, I would die a painful, awful death, and never experience the sight of the love of my life again, though it may not be Edward, since he left me.

Victoria was excited, her face gave away her expression. She started talking about how long she had waited for this, to avenge the love of her life. She said it was a mate for a mate, and that was only fair. Then something came to me. She was only going to kill me because she thought that Edward was still my mate. Quickly, I roused myself, and just as she was about to pounce on me, I said, "WAIT!"

It was the first thing I said in months, so my voice sounded rough. Victoria looked surprised I had spoken, and I realized it was the first time I had spoken to her. She took a moment to realize what I had said, then growled. "What do you mean wait? I'm going to kill you, what's the delay?"

I took a deep breath, and said, "You only want to kill me because I am Edward's mate, right?" Victoria looked at me suspiciously, and then answered, "Yes. He killed my mate, I kill his." An idea formed in my head, and I told Victoria what had happened with Edward. "I'm not Edward's mate anymore." I finished. She looked at me, trying to see if I was lying, but then decided I was telling the truth. She let out a huge sigh, then plunked down on the ground in Indian pose, which really surprised me. "Now, what am I going to do?" she said, "I need to get to him somehow, and since you aren't his mate anymore, I don't have anyone to get to him with." She mumbled to herself for a while. Then all of a sudden, and idea came to me. My idea to get revenge for leaving me.

I told Victoria it, and she smiled and nodded. She loved the plan. We had to put it in action immediately, if it was to work. I knew VIctoria and I would work together, and I think we could become great friends. If this worked, we would be working together for a long time.

I positioned myself, and so did Victoria. She grinned at me, and then lunged. She bit my neck, and I collapsed on the ground.

And the fire began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted, and that this chapter is short. My grandfather passed, so his funeral was this weekend and I was with my family. I also have to keep up with school work. I didn't have a lot of time to do this. Thank you for reading. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Living

3 days. That's how long it took for the fire to overcome my beating heart. The strange thing was that I didn't scream at all. Not once. Wasn't that a part of the stories? I felt pain, but it wasn't as bad as the things I had been told. But maybe that was just my gift or something, not feeling the pain of transformation. Or maybe it was just a fluke. I don't know, but I'm glad for it. It would show I'm not vulnerable.

I could feel the ending of the change happening, the fire and my heart racing against each other in a losing race to the finish. Soon, it would be over. I revelled in the fact.

I started to count the last beats as they happened. One, two, three… For about five minutes this went on. Suddenly, everything stopped.

And then I could see everything.

* * *

><p>I could see all of the leaves in such vivid color, and everything around me was in such sharp focus. I stared in wonder at everything, and I could hear so much, everything around it. This was amazing.<p>

"Wow." said a voice. I whipped around so quickly, if I was human it would have broken my neck. I saw Victoria, whose red hair looked like an open flame to me with my improved eyes. "You look gorgeous." she said, "Even more gorgeous than Rosalie." I shook my head, smiling. That couldn't be possible. Still, it was nice to know that I wasn't a Plain Jane anymore. "I wonder if I have a power," I said, curious, "I wish I knew." Suddenly, I knew. It was weird, I just knew I had a power. "Huh." I said. "What?" asked Victoria. "I know I have a power, I just wished I knew, then all of a sudden, I knew." I said.

All of a sudden, an idea hit me. I said out loud, "I wish that Victoria had blonde hair." Then she did. Her red hair turned blonde. "What happened?" asked Victoria, confused until she saw her hair. "Oh my god, it's blonde!" she said shocked, "Please turn it back." she then asked. I laughed, and then wished I could change it back. Her hair turned back to brilliant red, and we laughed.

I played around with my power for a while, and then Victoria and I went hunting. I convinced her to do vegetarian style, and she said it wasn't as good as human, but still good enough that she might consider changing over.

After our hunting trip, Victoria and I went back to her temporary apartment to make a plan. After we found the Cullen's, we would be able to reap so much havoc on them. After all, with my power, anything we wished could come true. It would be so easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Sorry it took so long for the update, hope it was worth the wait! Review please!**


	6. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys! Sorry, this is not a Chapter, but I have gotten a couple of reviews that have said people don't understand her power. Her power is for anything she wishes to come true. So, she could wish for Edward not to have his power, and he wouldn't until she wished he had it back. Or she could wish that she had a certain power, like Edward's, and she would have it. Sorry for the confusion. **

**Another complaint I have gotten is that the chapters are to short. I'm sorry people feel that way, but you have to understand that I do have a life outside of FanFiction, and some of those things do come before it. I have also been having writer's block, so I had this chapter short because of that. If people are upset because the chapters are short, then I am sorry, but it isn't you trying to write this story and balance a super crazy life of homework, school work, mourning my grandfather, and keeping my friends happy with me for not being able to spend a lot of time with them because my parents are separated and I have to spend time with both of them. I actually don't have a lot of time to write, so I am trying to write enough chapters for people to think I have not gone MIA, but still trying to balance my life outside of FanFiction. **

**I'm sorry if this note has upset anyone. **

**Please read and review When They Left Me! **

**MaddieQD**


End file.
